ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Cousins Xtreme
The Cousins Xtreme is an American Heel Stable, formerly known as The Rejected Warriors and are famous for there time in TCW and ETW, They Work for as of Now UNIVERSAL WRESTLING ENTERTAINMENT. In The Beginning In 2007, two Young Wrestlers, Big Daddy Bull and Steve Blackboard join together to become the 2nd official Team in UWE, next to the Wright Brothers, but still was no tag Team Division, but the showed up as a Team on an ep. Of ETW coming out as Baby Faces to Mock The Wright Brothers, Their Feud with the Wrights Never took off, they then went have a feud with Bull’s long time Enemy Castillo and DT and P-Rod, but after 4 weeks The Feud soon died after Steve Left ETW. Bull went back as a singles Wrestler. TCW Steve Joined TCW after leaving ETW, Steve was build as a Psycho Jobber much like WWE Steven Richards, Soon Bull Joined TCW, And Steve and Bull went on to have a short Feud, Then rejoined together with Bull cousin Justin Stoppable. Bull and Steve Went on to have a Tag Team Title match with the Thunder from Down Under, But Lose. Bull then went on to win the TCW Hardcore Title from CJ Wright who also joined TCW. Bull and Steve went in a Feud with J-lok in one of the most craziest feud in The World, Dragon Demon, Steve trying Suicide and Bull trying to Kill J-Lok on MY! Bull went on to win the Feud and Then Married his long time sweet heart Reiko. Soon The Warriors where gone, Bull was the only one left in TCW and Soon Joined The New Age Icons and turned Heel. One more Time In ETW Bull and Steve Rejoined with there wives and Steve Sister under a DX Gimmick, With Random Promos, Normally about Bull having Sex with his Wife and Steve Sister or Steve getting hit in the head and turning into Aint Steve. But soon they went their different ways again and it was the last Time Bull and Steve Where a Team. Cousins Xtreme is born When Just’N Return to Wrestling after a long break he and Bull become The Cousins Xtreme. They went on to become the 2nd and Last ETW Tag Team Champions, before ETW went under and soon did TCW. Bull and Just’N Soon went on a real life problem with Bull’s Wife having Sex with Just’N for 8 months. Bull and Just’N and since got the problem behind them and either of them have been or talk to Reiko Since, Bull went to college where he met his new girl Friend Jordan Parks, Bull is 23 and Jordan is 19. UWE Bull signed with UWE and soon did Just’N, Promo has been airing on there coming to UWE as a Heel Team. Titles ETW *Last ETW Tag Team Champions Themes *1967" by Gearz As Rejected Warroirs * DX theme As Rejected Warroirs *Breakdown by Breaking Benjamin as Cousins Xtreme *'Pyschosocial by Slipknot as Cousins Xtreme'